Pokemon Chronicles
by Dreke
Summary: The story of a teen and his friends when they travel the Johto Region. PM me throughout your readings with review and suggestions.
1. The Bold Beginning

The Pokémon Chronicles

The sun was just rising when Drew Matthews finally walked up the hill. "Where have you been," said his best friend Ray Lang. "I have been waiting here forever" he continued. "Sorry," replied the other boy. "I'm not exactly a morning person," finished Drew. "Well we're gonna have to go on our journey a little faster because of you," accused Ray. "Keep cool man," replied the teen. "It isn't that big of a deal," he continued. "Now lets hit the road," said Drew.

Drew and Ray live in the world of Pokémon. They are about to go on the adventure of a lifetime in a mystical world where nearly anything is possible. Drew is a 13 year old boy with long auburn hair. A hooded zip up sweater reading Orange Islands in sowed on letters is sported by him as he sets out that day. Underneath is a grey shirt with an Ursaring between two red stars on it. He wears bright orange shorts to match the letters on his hoodie. His best friend Ray has short blonde hair and wears a red sport jacket with a black shirt underneath. Ray has black shorts for bottoms. This is their Pokémon adventure.

As they set off to New Bark Town and Professor Elm's laboratory they decided to send out their favorite Pokémon. "Riolu come on out," said Drew with excitement in his voice. A blue and black fox-like creature came out of the ball. "Scyther, I choose you," said Ray. A light green bug with huge scythes appeared out of the ball. About an hour later they arrived at Professor Elm's lab. "Hello boys," said Elm as they walked in. "So you are setting off on a Pokémon journey I presume," said the man. "Yeah, we thought we should come here first," said Ray with a jolt of energy. "That was very wise of you" replied Elm. "Now every trainer should have a Pokémon and so trainers who visit me receive one of three Pokémon that can only be seen in the Johto Region. These Pokémon are known as starters," Elm continued blabbering about the starters. "Um, sir we already have Pokémon," interrupted Drew. "What?" Elm said dumfounded. "Yeah, we already have Pokémon," the teen repeated. "Yeah, I have a Scyther and he has a Riolu," said Ray. "Well I guess you don't need these Pokémon then," Elm said slowly. "However, if your going to take the Johto League challenge you should go to Violet City first is pretty close to here," the man said. "Well we'll be seeing you later," said Ray. "Wait, here take these Poke Balls," said the professor. "And good luck," yelled Elm as they left.

"Hey, Drew," said Ray. "What?" Drew replied. "Guess what Professor Elm specializes in," said the teen. "I don't know," said Drew. "Pokémon breeding." said Ray trying not to laugh. The two boys started laughing so hard they nearly wet themselves. "What a perv," said Drew mid laughter. "I wonder if he watches them" questioned Ray as they started laughing harder than before.

"So Ray where are we heading next," said Drew. "I don't know you were the one who was supposed to bring you the map." Said Ray a little frustrated. "Oh yeah," replied Drew. "Here you go," said Drew while taking out the map and handing it to Ray. "Well it looks like we are going to go west to Cherrygrove City, but I think we should head north first there are some rarer Pokémon there," said Ray looking at the map. "Ok, I definitely like your idea for catching rare Pokémon," said Drew. The two teens started along to the town of Cherrygrove City.


	2. A new Pokemon and a new friend

Pokémon Chronicles

As they walked down the bright forest path that noon they were enjoying there when they heard someone screaming. They followed the obnoxious noise until they saw a girl who looked about 13 with curly brunette hair being chased by two geodudes. When they saw the scene they immediately sent out their Pokémon. "Riolu it is time to come out," said Drew energetically. "Scyther we need your help," said Ray quickly after. "Please help," said the girl flustered by her attackers. "Riolu use Quick Attack on that Geodude," said Drew. Riolu then ran quickly and kicked the Geodude once at full speed. The Geodude ran in pain at its attack. "Scyther use Pursuit on the other one" said Ray. Scyther chased then pounded the Geodude. After the attack the Geodude fell to the ground unconscious. Much to Drew's surprise his companion then through a Poke Ball at the fallen foe. The ball shook and jittered until it sat straight and a clasping was heard. "I got it," yelled Ray with lots of excitement in his voice. "I caught my first Pokémon" repeated the teen.

As Ray continued to comment about his success Drew decided it was time to confront the girl they had saved. "Well what is a beautiful girl like you doing out here in the forest all alone," Drew flirted. Ray elbowed him in the side as the girl giggled. "My name is Aleyna and I was trying to collect berries for my parent's Pokémon farm when these Pokémon attacked me," replied Aleyna. "Such a pretty name for such a pretty face," Drew again flirted. Ray elbowed him even harder for continuing to flirt. "Well we should probably take you back to your house," Ray said purposely changing the subject. "I definitely would like to know where you live," said Drew. This time Aleyna didn't giggle, but looked at Drew strangely raising an eyebrow. "Dude, you went too far with that one," Ray said quietly to Drew. "So, we should be on our way," said Ray now changing the subject. "Yeah," said Aleyna still looking oddly at Drew.

The trio walked in the direct of Cherrygrove City until suddenly a loud roar was heard from the hilltops. The group looked in the direction only to see what looked like a big boulder with four arms standing next to the injured Geodude from before. Drew immediately saw the challenge and drew out his Riolu. "Riolu looks like we have another challenger," Drew said excited by his first real battle. The Pokémon known as Graveler hopped down from the hill and faced his opponent. "Riolu use Force Palm." The Emanation Pokémon ran quickly until he reached the Pokémon and then he punched, but with an open palm. The Graveler shot back words, but it recovered quickly and then shot several rocks at Riolu. "Dodge," Drew shouted. Riolu responded and moved away, but was hit with a few of the flying shards. "Riolu use Quick Attack," Drew shouted. Riolu responded by running at the challenger and hitting it forcing it backwards. The Graveler suddenly recovered and started making the ground shake. The Emanation Pokémon fell back and was rushed by his opponent. "Riolu Counter," Drew yelled. Riolu raised it arms to attack as the Graveler was getting closer. The two opponents collided creating a cloud of dust. When the air was clear Graveler lay unconscious in front of the group and Riolu was still standing. "Nice job Riolu," said Drew calling his Pokémon back into his Poke ball. "Now that's over with we should probably get you home," said Drew with happiness in his voice because of his victory.

The group stopped just outside Cherrygrove City where a dirt path leads off the trail. "Here is my home," said Aleyna glad to finally be home. "You two should come in, I'm sure my parents would love to meet the two boys who saved me," Aleyna continued. The trio headed up the path which lead to a log cabin style house in the middle of two fields which were filled with pairs of different types of Pokémon. As they walked in Aleyna said loudly "Mom, Dad I'm back," suddenly two people walked down the steps. "Oh, honey we were worried sick about you, where were you," said a woman who appeared to be her mother. "I went looking for berries for the Pokémon, when suddenly two Geodudes attacked me," Aleyna said. "These two nice boys saved me," continued the teen. "Thank you for saving our daughter," said the woman. "Aleyna what are their names," continued Aleyna's Mom. "Actually I never did get their names," replied the teen. "Well, my name is Drew and his name is Ray," said Drew. "Oh well you and your Pokemon must be tired," said the woman. "Why don't you rest a short while here, it is the least I can do," she finished. "Yes, we are quite tired, I guess we rest here for a bit," said Ray.


	3. Suprises in Cherrygrove

Pokémon Chronicles

The two boys had just finished eating their dinners when they decided they should head out so they could make it to the next Pokémon Center by dark. "Do you really have to leave so soon," said their hospitable hostess. "Yeah, we really enjoyed dinner, but we need to go," said Drew. "Wait," said a voice, it was Aleyna the girl they had rescued earlier that day. "I coming with you," she finished. Everyone at the table looked flabbergasted except Ray who was devouring seconds. "What," said Drew? "Yes, I coming with you, I want to go on an adventure," she replied. "Well it is okay with me, but it is really up to your parents," said Drew. "Well Aleyna if it is what you really want you can go," said both parents. 30 minutes later they were out the door. "What is she doing here," said Ray motioning toward Aleyna. "She is coming with us," said Drew. "I can't believe you missed that," said Aleyna. "That was like at dinner," she continued. "Oh I guess I was focusing too much on eating," said Ray.

Not long after they reached the Cherrygrove City Pokémon Center. They entered the red and white building to see a large room filled with trainers and their Pokémon and several entrances to the back rooms. In the back of the large front room was a counter that had a cheerful nurse with pink standing behind it along with a Chansey with a nurses hat on and a large machine that had holes to put Poke Balls in so the Pokémon inside could be rejuvenated. Next to the counter was a telephone like machine, but with a screen so you could see the person you're talking to. The trio and their Pokémon settled by a bench in the back corner of the room. Ray took out the Pokémon food that his family made that he brought for the trip, while Aleyna took out an assortment of berries and started preparing them for the Pokémon. Drew then suddenly heard a conversation "Hey man with Team Rocket reuniting we start raising our status so we're not just grunts," said a man with a black sleeveless shirt, tattoos covering his arms, and bright green spiked up hair. "Yeah we need to keep up the bad work if we want to raise our rank," said another man who had a leather jacket along with black and white hair. The pair abruptly left the Pokémon Center. "Hey, guys I think those two guys that were in the corner were Team Rocket," whispered Drew. "Let's follow them to see what their up to.

Drew and Ray left the building and followed the two Rockets to an alley. Suddenly they were spotted. "Hey what are you doing," said the one in the leather jacket. "We could ask you the same thing," said Drew. "Looks like these two punks want to pick a fight," said the one in the tank top. With that the two criminals throughout two Pokémon. Two Pokémon were thrown out. One was a red and black dog and the other was a dark blue bird with a bright yellow beak. "Riolu go," said Drew replying to the two Rockets. "Geodude come on out," said Ray wanting to test out his new Pokémon. "Houndour us Ember," said one of the Rockets. The dog shot flaming darts at Riolu. "Riolu dodge," said the teen. "Geodude use Rock Throw on Murkrow," said Ray. Geodude blasted several rocks at the challenging Murkrow. Murkrow flew away and was only hit by one of the rocks. "Murkrow use Wing Attack," said the other Rocket. Murkrow pumped its wings creating a wind that blasted back Geodude. Meanwhile on the other side of the battlefield the two competitors starting to get tired. "Riolu use Force Palm," said Drew. Riolu ran at Houndour and hit the Pokémon with an open palm. Houndour was blasted backwards causing it to hit against the wall knocking it out. "Murkrow use Peck," said the Rocket who still had a Pokémon. Murkrow swept down and blasted Geodude with its beak. Geodude fell backwards, but quickly recovered. "Geodude use Tackle," said Ray. Murkrow dodged. "Murkrow use Shadow Ball." A ball of darkness appeared in front of Murkrow who shot it at Geodude. Geodude fell to the unconscious after such a devastating hit. "Look like it up to you Riolu, use Quick Attack." Murkrow easily dodged the attack. "Murkrow use Wing Attack." Murkrow started flapping its wing creating a heavy wind blowing the Emanation Pokémon back. "Finish it with Peck," said the angry Rocket. Murkrow swooped down and hit Riolu with its beak. Riolu was blasted backwards. It fell to the ground unconscious. "Don't you get into Rocket business again," said the pair of criminals. Ray and Drew rushed their fainted Pokémon too the Pokémon Center.

Later that night the two worried trainers stood outside a hospital room. When a woman in a nurses outfit came out of the room they both asked in unison "Are they gonna be alright?" The woman replied in a somehow still cheerful voice "Yes they should be fine; however you should probably stay here for the night so you can monitor your Pokémon." The depressed duo returned two the main rooms and crawled into their sleeping bags trying not to wake the other trainers. Then they both uneasily fell asleep.


End file.
